The invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing synthetic filament yarn.
It is frequently desirable to produce a yarn having increased bulk and cover, improved hand, and which can be handled conveniently by textile making processes such as weaving, tufting, knitting, etc. It is also desirable to wind packages of yarn as dense as reasonably possible so as to limit the number of package changes during the winding process and during further handling of the yarn. It is also frequently desirable to use yarn that has been textured and then straightened for easier handling but where the texture will return upon subsequently applying heat to the yarn.
In crimping yarns by methods which will result in the formation of a plug of crimped yarn, it is necessary to control the length of the plug. This has been accomplished in a number of ways such as by weighted or pressure controlled gates, controlled draw-off speed, etc.
It is an object of the invention to produce a straightened, textured yarn. Another object of the invention is to produce packages of yarn as dense as possible. Still another object of this invention is to produce straightened textured yarn which can be handled conveniently during textile manufacturing operations and will assume its textured form by reheating the product. And yet another object of the invention is to control the plug length of a crimped yarn.